Son of hades and the lightning thief
by Artemis's Champion
Summary: It's a rewrite of PJO but with percy as a son of Hades. Some things will be very different from the books and there will be twists but the main idea is the same. Give it a try you won't loose anything
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys i know it's not exactly wise to start many stories at the same time but i realy can't resist the temptation of writing my ideas. I just have so many of them in so many different subjects. I want to be able to put them in use at least in fanfiction. God knows how people look at me like i just dropped out of Mars when i try to explain my scientific ideas. Writing these to get out the ideas about stories is such a relief. Hopefuly you will like this story. Please tell me what you think cause it's the first time i attempt this kind of story.**

**Percy POV**

Hello citizens of earth. I am Perseus Jackson or as people close to me calls me Percy. As councelors and teachers like to call me a trouble maker. Well it' not like i try to. In all honesty i try to avoid trouble. Of cource with my luck trouble ALWAYS finds me. How it happens is beyond me. All i realy know is i keep getting kicked out of schools. This school, the Yancy Academy, is my sixth school. It's a school for "trouble makers" like myself. They just make crappy schools in middle of nowhere for juvenile delinquents. They claim they are trying to help us but they are just trying to help us but in reality they are just putting us in a place where we will be relatively less harmful.

Today we are up for another field trip they have for us as reward for "behaving". As if these guys could ever behave. The only kid who looked like he didn't belong here was my friend Grover. He looked a bit older and had the beginings of beard. Maybe schools don't want him because he has problems passing classes who knows. So about the field trip. As we were "criminals" apperantly two cheparons weren't enough so we have three. One of them was Mr. Brunner, the guy who organised this trip, our latin teacher and one of my favourite teachers. Second chaperon was Mrs. Dodds ,our pre-algebra teacher and one of the few teachers who ever had faith in me, I liked her as well. I know you are thinking "why arw you upset, two awesome teachers are there." Well because the worst teacher is there too ,Mr. Buckley our P.E. teacher. Don't ask how can you hate the P.E. teacher because anyone would hate him. He just loves to punish me. Giving me detentions and making me run extra laps while everyone else is playing. Half of the things he punishes me about aren't my doing. He also enjoys making me more of an outcast than I already am.

Oh I got carried away telling you my life you don't even know what I am like. I've got slightly long pitch black hair and dark sea blue eyes. My eyes look as black as obsidien when I get mad but gets a light tone matching my mom's when I am happy. I kind see and hear things as well. I see and hear people the others can't see or hear. Councellors say they aren't real, just my imagination. I don't belive them. How can my imagination give me answers in the tests that I don't even bother studying for. They don't just give me test answers they also keep me company as I keep them company. It's nice to have them around. I never realy had friends before Grover and back at home in summers I was always lonely when my mom was at work, all that time I only had them.

My mom is a very nice person. She has sea blue eyes and auburn hair. She never knew her father and her mother died when she was little because lightning struck their house. After her mother's death she was sent to her mother's brother. He never realy cared about her but my mom was still loyal to him and quited school when he got sick. After he died she had almost nothing. But she had this little cabin her father gifted her mother where we still go. She went there to grive for her mother and uncle and think her father.

One morning she got out of the cabin and saw my dad sitting on the beach looking at the sea sadly. He told her that he was thinking about his little brother when she asked what he was thinking about. Apperantly dad was sad because his youngest brother ruined his and his other brother's relationship. He always wanted to patch things up with him but he never could because of their busy lives. Sea always reminded him of uncle. After a while mom and dad became friends and some thing more. Well you know the rest.

I snaped out of my thoughts when the bus stopped. We got out and walked to the museum. Mr. Brunner led us to the Greek and Roman section. After explaining some stuff he asked me what did the engraving in front of us meant. For some reason looking at the engraving made me feel strangely confident.

" It's Lord Hades the ruler of the Underworld and at this engraving he is torturing the evil souls." I said in a stong and confident voice. Looking at the picture of torture didn't bother me like it did other people but gave me a warm feeling. Looking at Hades' picture I felt safe like nothing could ever harm me in his presence. After some more story telling we left the museum.

Grover and I sat as far away from the group as we could so that maybe just maybe people wouldn't think we were with them. Unforunetly I doubt that worked. That disgusting girl Nancy came up and spilled her coke all over us. I shot up to my feet in blind anger and something happened. Ground shook and next thing I know Nancy is on the ground her shirt covered in dirt. Mr. Buckley was immediately next to us fussing over Nancy. After making sure she is ok he turned and glared at me.

" With me Jackson." He barked. He took me to museum holding my arm so tightly I was sure I would have bruses later on. When we arrived in the Greek & Roman section he let go of my arm and I fell on the ground. He closed the door and shouted " Stand up.". I did as I was told.

" Now where is it?" What the hell is he talking about? I thougt. " Look boy I am giving you a chance to die painlessly. Where did you hide it?" I ran behind a statue of Hades. As soon as I saw it I had that feeling again, that sense of safety. I peeked from my cover and saw Mr. Buckley become a seven feet tall creature with one eye. Then two doors of the room opened. From one door Mrs. Dodds came and from the other Mr. Brunner and Grover came.

" Get away from him you filthy cyclops!" Screeched Mrs. Dodds as Mr. Brunner threw me a sword. I somehow catched it in mid-air and before the creature could give it's attention back to me I killed it. All three of them immediately rushed to me. I noticed Mr. Brunner and Grover were wary of Mrs. Dodds and she was staying away from them.

" I must go notify my master Percy be careful." She said to me then turned to Grover and Mr. Brunner to say: " Make sure he reaches camp safely then hurriedly left.

" Grover I have to return to camp, go tell Percy's mother what happened bring him there as soon as possible." Brunner said and he too left. Grover looked a bit troubled then said to me:

" Come on let's get back to your mom. We must get you to camp fast."

**Oh my god it took longer than I expected. This is it for today but next update is on it's way so keep an eye out.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys here is the update i promised. Sorry if i am a little late. I was looking for a camputer. As you can see i found it so i'm up and running.**

**Percy Pov**

Grover and i got into a taxi and headed to my house. When we arrived we saw mom hadn't returned yet. Of couce my digusting step father was there with his buddies. They were smoking, drinking beer and playing poker like they always do.

" What are you doing here boy?" he asked.

" Where is my mom?" i asked ignoring his question.

" At work. Got any cash?" I was pretty sure my eyes, which i was sure had turned black as soon as i laid my eyes on him, had caught fire. What foul creature asks Money from his step son. Well other than Smelly Gabe of course. I had this very conversation far too many times so i knew if i said i didn't have Money he would know i had. Then i would have to give all of it to him. So i gave him the coins i had.

" Is that what you got?" He asked grumpily.

" What?" I asked." I am a student. It's the most naturel thing for me to have coins." I finished making a fool out of him in presence of his friends, if these things could be called friends. I started packing a bag of clothes as Grover called my mom. As i finished packing my mom arrived. Mom and Grover led met o car and we drove of. I didn't know what Grover told her but she was very worried. Seing my confusion they started explaining about the gods and other mythological beings and how they were real. Apperantly they were currently in America. Things stopped making sense yet just started making sense when they explained that my father was a god.

Just as mom was gonna say his name our car exploded. I hit my head to somewhere and got a little dizzy. When my head cleared i realised that we were struck by lightning. We hurriedly got out of the car. Grover walked like a drunk for a few seconds then collapsed. Great.

" Mom how far is this place?" I asked. Hoping it wasn't too far away.

" It's not far now." She promised. Then we heard a mighty roar. Mom paled.

" Quick we must be very quick." She said reaching to help me as i was trying to get Grover up. We moved but whatever that thing was it was getting close. When lightning struck again i saw the monster. It was terrible.( i am not gonna put minotaur's description k) With a start i realised it was the minotaur. Now we're in trouble.

" Percy we have to split up. When he is charging roll to your side, go." She said as minotaur got real close taking Grover with her. As she predicted it followed me. When he charged i had the urge to turn away and run but i knew there was no way in hell i would out run him. Duh the thing is half bull. I stedied myself and as it was seconds away from killing me i rolled to my right. When it missed me he must have decided to kill me later because it went after my mom and Grover.

" Mom watch out!" I yelled trying to warn her. She must have heard me because she set Grover on the ground and readied herself to do what she told me to. Except minotaur got his lesson. He had his arms stretched to both his sides and caught my mom when she tried to roll away.

" No mom NO!" I screamed. As minotaur squezed her to death she mouthed "run". Then she turned into a sea breeze. When she dissapeared the minotaur went to grover to kill him too. I wasn't gonna let him take my best friend away like he took my mom away not a minute ago.

" Hey you big idiot over here." I yelled. He turned my way then back to Grover. I took a second to curse under my breath before yelling: " Look at me while i'm talking to you you useless lump of meat." Well let's just say it got his attention more than i meant to. Great. As he charged at me i let my instincts take over and somehow managed to end up on his neck. It wasn't happy, at all.

He tried to shake me of but i held on. When i thought of my mom, her dreams, the futuure she could have and basicly everything that one creature took from me and my mom i pulled his horn as hard as i could. I tried to cause him a fraction of the pain it just caused me. Then the horn snapped. I fell of his neck and hit my head on a rock. I didn't feel pain though. I felt intense rage and some sick satisfaction. My mom and i were tight like the minotaurs head and skull was in a way. He caused me pain by taking my mom and i caused him pain by tearing his horn off. These thoughts of my mom being gone brought tears to my eyes.

As the minotaur charged for one last time i was ready. He got close, i ducked and stabbed him with his horn as tears ran down my face. Minotaur turned to dust and my tears stopped. I was done crying. I walked to Grover and slung his arm over my shoulder. I carried him over what i was told was the property line. I saw the big house which was the camps headquarters. I walked over there resisting the urge to collapse right then and there. When i was at my destination last of my energy left me and i collapsed. As my eyes were closing i saw two people. One of them was a blonde girl around my age and the other was a familiar man with Brown hair and a beard to match.

" It's him, it has to be." The girl said excitedly.

" Silence Annabeth he can stil hear us. We have to get them inside they are injured." He said and that was the last thing i knew as i lost conciousnes.

**Chapter two is done. I know it's a little than Rick's but it should be fine. As Percy is a son of Hades there will be differences. Some big some small. Anyway tell me what you think and if you have any ideas i would love to hear them. I'm always open for suggestions.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys. Thank you for all the reviews. Btw Percy's weapon won't be a scyte. I would make it be a scyte but:**

**it's more like Thanatos' symbol.**

**It's a bit clishe.**

**I already planned that part and it will be epic , i give you my word.**

**I also know i made Poseidon a bit like Hades. But we all know he has a legendary temper like his brothers. I promise everything will fall into their place and the story will make a lot more sense. But till then be patient and look for the clues i have been dropping and will be dropping. These may lead you to the answers a bit faster than the story is. For now you will have to do with this chapter.**

**Annabeth pov**

I was surprised when Chiron went to make a hause call in the begining of the year. Earlier today he arrived at camp. Without Grover. When i asked him where Grover and the boy they were watching he said they were on their way to camp. I was curious about this boy. I had a feeling he was the one to finally get me out of the camp. So here i am at this late hour waiting for one of my best friends and the boy he was protecting.

Things were so calm i thought they decided to come tomorrow. Just as i was gonna tel this to Chiron a loud BOOM was heard. All traces of sleep were gone from both of us. I knew something was up but since Chiron didn't say anything i thought maybe it was beter if we stayed out of it. After a while, i don't know how long i have ADHD, we heard fighting and ran out of the big house. When we were out we saw a fight between the minotaur and a boy. He didn't seem to have a weapon. I was about to join the fight but i saw the minotaur charging. This boy was dead. Then something i couldn't see happened and the minotaur fell on the ground and started disintigrating( i may have spelled that wrong). He walked to his left and looked for something or someone.

" Let's ready the medical suplies, he looks like he is injured." Chiron said. As we ran back into big house i wondered how much more Chiron could see with his heightened senses. A few minutes later we heard someone approaching. We saw the boy and Grover collapse on the steps as we got out. Grover seems to have passed out a while ago. After seing the boy defeat the minotaur i was sure he was the one.

" It's him, it has to be." I said to Chiron excitedly.

" Silence Annabeth he can still hear us. We have to get them inside they are injured." He said and only then i realised the boy was still awake. I saw his eyes for a moment just before they closed. They were blue. Not like Luke's eyes, a dark blue but still they held warmth and kindness. They were very nice.

We carried them inside to treat their injuries. Grover seemed to be fine just knocked out. The boy, Percy Chiron called him, had a heavily bleeding cut on his head. He probably hit his fighting the minotaur. I most certainly didn't envy him for the headache he would get once when he woke up. Then again a little nectar would be more than enough to fix him up.

I've been taking care of him for the last few days. It's tiring but the moments he opens his eyes makes it worth it. He has the bluest eyes ever. I could look into them for ages but still not be able to figure out all the mysteries they seem to hold. Also one time when he opened his eyes and i called him Percy Chiron warned me to call him Perseus untill he tells met o call him Percy. He would ssnap at me if i just called him Percy. And he called me mom but after learing what happened from Grover i couldn't be mad at him. He would call even Chiron mom in that state after what happened. On the third day i sat with Chiron and Mr. D leaving Perseus in Grover's care.

If it was someone else i probably wouldn't leave them with Grover. It's not like he was a healer. But this was his best friend. I knew he would do a good job watching over him. Besides he wouldn't leave his side. I saw them coming and Perseus had the minotaur horn Grover retrived from the base of the hill. I was seriously impressed that he managed to tear of the minotaur's horn. Well now the campers have something to gossip about.

" Wellcome Percy i trust you know everything." Said Chiron.

" Yes Chiron. I already learnt most of it during the crash course Grover and mom gave me on the ride here. I just learnt Grover was a satyr thouh. Not very surprising after seing how he eats." He added in an attempt to joke. Grover told me that sometimes he tried to protect himself from things that bothered him by joking. And that he sometimes had dark humour.

" Percy these are Mr. D and Annabeth. Mr. D is our camp director and Annabeth she helped healing you." Chiron continued. He eyed Mr. D carefully and sent me a kind smile. But beneath his smile i could see deep grief. He turned to Mr. D, probably trying to get rid of some of his grief with dark humour, and said:

" Hmm what does Mr. D stand for? Drunk? I could smell alcohol from a mile." Opps not good. Realy very not good. Mr. D will probably kill him. But he just smiled.

" I see you are daring and also familiar with alcohol. You probably don't know who i am. Let me give you a clue, i am a son of Zeus. Tell me who do you think i am boy."

" You are Dionysus, the god of wine, son of Zeus and Semene( hopefully i spelled that correctly.)." Perseus answered him. Mr. D looked pleased that a new camper who hadn't seen the video recognised him so quickly and remembered his mother not only his father.

" I am starting to like you boy but mind your manners." He said.

" I will sir." He said. I was impressed that someone managed to get in Mr. D's good books.

" What?" He asked me, Grover and Chiron. " I have enough reasons to like the boy. He is brave, smart and familiar with alcohol. This place could use someone like him and finally be more entertaining. Besides he is capable of defending himself so he won't be a burden. Well someone give him a tour."

I snapped out of my shock and called out:

" Come Perseus we have a lot of ground to cover plus you need to meet the Hermes Cabin."

**I know this could be a little longer but i keep shortening the sceens and i thought i could keep them longer this way. And i am making Mr. D nice because he always did like Percy secretly and everyone thought he was a mean and useless jerk the way he was described in the original series. But these days i have new found sympathy for Mr. D so i will make him a beter person on my stories. Mostly see you tomorrow and review.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Guys i'm realy sorry i had a monstarous amount of homework and endless summaries to write. Anyway on with the chapter.**

**Annabeth's pov**

I showed Percy around the camp. As we walked i explained him about the gods and claimings. He took everything calmly. I was curious but then remembered his mother explained him about the gods on the way. Shame she didn't get to tell his father's name it would be nice. After visiting the training grounds and the forges i shoved him the cabins. I told him that he would be staying in Hestia's cabin till he is claimed along with the other unclaimed children and the children of minor gods.

As we were walking he stopped to look at one of the cabins. The Hades cabin, cabin 13. Cabin 13 looked a bit like cabin one, the Zeus cabin. Like cabin one it was high and mighty. But instead of White marble the cabin was made of black marble and obsidian. The cabin always smelled like freshly dug earth. The doors were bronze, engraved with epic images of the underworld and Hades' battles with his enemies, mostly titans. It was rumored to be very lavish but noone knows for sure. The cabin was built by undead builders sent by Hades and nobody was foolish eneough to go into that cabin.

Percy was at the door. He seemed want to go in.

" I wouldn't do it, it's cabin 13 the Hades cabin." I said.

" Is it?" He replied sarcasticly. " With Cerberus' engraving on it i thought it was the Poseidon cabin."

I led him to Hestia Cabin. It was a lovely cabin made of wood. It was humble and had a homey feeling. After he introduced himself, met the head councelor and left his stuff we left the cabin. As i shoved him the rest of the cabins we ran into Clarisse. This day isn't very great is it.

" Who is this princess?" She asked.

" I'm Perseus Jackson." He stated in a calm voice.

" A newbee that can speak for himself and do it calmly?" She asked. I was surprised too. Newbees usualy can't speak for themselves, even if they can speak they are nervous and shaky.

" I thank my father that i can." Percy said.

" Whose your father?" asked Clarisse.

" I don't know it yet but i am thankful that he granted me the confidence to speak for myself." He stated. Then she let us pass. Without trying to shove his head in toilet. Well even Clarisse can respect a newbee. Then again he was very calm and confident.

After we finished the tour we sat by the lake and talked about the gods. It was nearing dinner time.

" Percy you should join your cabin it's almost dinner time." Then i realised i called him Percy.

"Sor-"

" No need you can call me Percy if you like" He interrupted me. I turned to look at him saw him smiling warmly. He was a lot calmer than he was when he woke up.

**Percy pov (two days later)**

In the last two day camp became my new home. I made some friends in the Hestia cabin and Hermes cabin. Cabin fourteen trains with cabin 11. I was excited cause today we have swordfighting practice. When we went to arena i looked for a balanced swordvto use. I couldn't find any but found one sword that was almost balanced and joined the rest. We practiced basics like stance andsome simple but useful moves. Then Luke called us to Show a move.

" It's a hard move that takes years to master, it took me months to be able to perform it. I need a volunteer to help me demonstrate it. Anyone?" He said after he finished his speach about the disarming move. Every Word was smug. Everyone took a step back but i didn't and Luke took me as his partner, great.

On my buddy Travis' mark. He lunged at me wanting to finish it quicky. Way i fought him for a while and disarmed him. He was angry but covered it and said it was beginers luck and we fought again and again. Everytime i won. After some comments about being whipped by a newbee he was very angry.

" Wait till capture the flag game Jackson." He said while we were out of others hearing range.

The rest of the week was pretty evenless. I trained and hung out with my friends. I kept seeing those people the others can't. They explained me about greek history and the gods, gave me training tips and helped me discover some Powers. I had a decent control over the shadows and i could hide very well in there. I also felt stronger in the dark.

The teams for capturing the flag game were Athena leading the blue team and their team mates are Ares, Hestia, Apollo and Aphrodite cabins, Hermes leading the red team their team mates are Hephaestos, Demeter and Dionysus cabins. I was happy to be on Annabeth's team. The teams were almost evenly matched. We had more cabins but cabin 14 was a bit unpredictable and we also had the Aphrodite cabin. They had Hephaestos, Demeter and Dionysus cabins which would make their defence very strong.

Friday, after dinner we went to the forest and took our positions. The horn sounded and the game began. I had a defence position near the creak. As the game went on i could hear fighting from the distant part of the forest. As i was starting to think nothing was gona happen five people shoved up. Luke lead them, two of them were well built Hephaestos boys, one of them was a loner from Hermes cabin the last one was a son of Demeter.

" Show him whose in charge." Luke ordered. The son of demeter and a son of Hephaestos stepped forvard to attack me. I broke the Demeter boy's spear while he was recovering i cut the head of the other kid's hammer. The hammer head landed on his foot and a sickening crack echoed. Before he could retreat and use the grow vines i knocked out the other boy. One of the other boy made a deep cut on my arm while i was distracked with the other two. I was pushed onto the ground, surrounded by shadows. My bronze sword was thrown away. Then my hand touched something cold. I grabbed it instinctively. It was a beautiful silver sword with designs of fire and skelatons. I knocked out the other two.

Then Luke came forvard and growled:

" I will take care of you myself." And with that our fight began. Then i caught his creepy sword Backbitter in a lock and stabbed both swords to the ground. I put force to the lock and broke his sword.

" Ah you useless-" He stopped as i hit his head with the flat side of my sword. Then cheers erupted. My cabin mate Chris Rodriguez and another good friend of mine Clarisse raced to our side holding the red teams flag. Ares and Apollo campers were protecting them. Our team rushed to them celebrating our victory. Annabeth's jaw droped when she saw me.

" What happened to you you look like hell." She said. I told her what happened and she said:

" Going overboard like that is so unlike him. But Percy i think he is offended that you are a better swordsman. You just started training and he has been training for years. Being the best swordsman around and a councelor are the only things that made him stand out. He is no longer the best swordsman around. He is upset. He'll co-" She was interrupted by loud roar was heard and tentackles rose out of the water. They tried to Wrap around me and Annabeth but i drew my silver sword and cut the tentackles. I saw the creatures head just a little down from the surface of the water. I went to the water and stabbed the head killing the monster.

Chris and Clarisse were immediately next us.

" Are you allright Perce?" asked Chris.

" Yeah i'm fine. Thanks bro." I told him as i ate the ambrosia he gave me for my injured arm.

" Someone summoned the monster, someone from the camp." Chiron said. People started looking at me noticing my new sword. Then there was a change in light and everyone looked at something above my head. An image of a bronze helmet.

" All Hail Perseus Jackson Son of Hades, the god of darkness, shadows, riches and dead, the ruler of the underworld." Chiron announced.

**Okay it's done. I know Hades isn't the god of darkness and shadows it's just i wanted this to sound as epic as the original one and since Hades had Powers over them why not. Also i know only Pluto is the god of riches but i needed this to be epic. I will try to update all my stories as frequently as possible but remember i am a science student who has cruel teachers. And if you guys would be so kind and review i would appreciate it. Thank you till next time.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys. I know i usualy don't update on Tuesdays but i managed to get permission this once. I had to do a lot of homework yesterday and i got a little sick. The only catch is i have to eat bananas( i hate bananas). Anyway this chapter should be good and i promise to explain some stuff.**

**Percy pov**

Everybody was surprised when i was claimed by Hades. But to me things only started to make sense. The people i had been seing but the others couldn't were ghosts. Urgh it's like the Ghost Whisperer. What was that woman's name again. Some thing like Merissa. Whatever I don't care anyway.

As soon as I was claimed Chiron instructed me to move to the Hades cabin. When I walked in the cabin i realised i no longer had the sword in my hand. I looked down to my hand and saw a silver ring. Cool my sword can turn into a ring.

" It can do more than that my son." A voice from behind me said. For some reason i wasn't startled like i always knew he was there. When i turned around i saw a man with black hair and matching eyes., he had pale skin. I automaticly knew this was Hades King of the dead, god of the Underworld and my dad. I knew I was supposed to bow when I was in the presence of a god but i was frozen.

" What do you mean?" I finally managed to ask.

" Well it will always return to you and it's made of Stigian Silver. It can send a soul to the underworld with a single scratch if you want it to. Unlike many weapons godlings use this sword can kill werewolves. It will also help you raise the dead." He explained. " Also this sword wasn't made by me. Three other gods who knew of your existence all along made it. The silver was provided by Lady Styx herself, Tartarus had the hundred handed ones forge it in his domain, it has been cooled in the waters of Lemnos and River Lethe, dipped in River Styx, blessed by Erebus. Your sword is the most powerfull weapon to be wielded by a demigod. It could have been a god's symbol of power."

" Wow… What is it's name?" I asked. I was seriously impressed. The. Best. Sword. Ever.

" You will name it." He said. I started to think a name but found i didn't have to. The perfect name came to me.

" Lethe. It's name is Lethe." I announced. It came easily like the sword's name was Lethe all along and all i had to do was say it. When i announced the name it appeared on the hilt in ancient greek. ( I turned the ring back to it's sword form as father talked.) When i turned it back into the ring form i saw the name was engraved around the band in ancient greek, latin and another language i didn't recognise.

" But i have a gift for you too." Dad said and brought out a bronze helmet. " It's similar to mine but less powerfull." He explained. It was soo cool. I had a less powerfull version of the Helm of Darkness.

" Dad not that I am not gratefull, cause i really am, why are you giving me this?" I asked.

" You have a lot of obstacles on your way to overcome and it's the only way i can help. I would love to claim you earlier but my brothers would try to hurt you. But now that you are dragged into this it's the only thing i can do. I don't have much time left but there are things i need to tell you. Firstly your mother isn't dead." I opened my mouth to say something but he signaled for me to stop and continued." My brother Zeus' bolt was stolen during the winter solstice. He thought i was responsible for it. I may hold grudges and be very angry about being banished to the Underworld but i am no fool. Since i claimed you Zeus thinks it's you who has stolen his bolt. You will soon get a quest. Unlike my other children, who could either control the dead and the other stuff about the underworld or the riches, you can control both. I will give you a blessing so that you will know your Powers. When you wake up you will have all the knowladge on your Powers from me. But you will still have to practice them. Train hard and prepare for your quest. I wish you the best of luck my child." Was the last thing i heard as Hades left, dissapearing into the shadows and put me to sleep.

**Sorry it's a bit shorter than usual but i really don't have the energy to continue. I was planning to continue but as i said I am a little( okay maybe more than a little) i don't have the energy and it looks like a good place to finish it. I will try to update on friday but i have to g oto the dentist so no promises but I'll try my best and remember to review. **


	6. Chapter 6

**Guys I feel bad about keeping you waiting and then writing the shortest chapter in this story so far. Being the nice person i am i decided to update today.( Also the reviews helped. If you read but don't review thank the people who reviewed.) This chapter is dedicated to " Lost Daughter of Posiedon" for being the awesome person she is, Mundster Madman i found his story a while ago and it was a great encouragement to begin my story when i saw his review i was like "OMG he read and reviewed" and last but not least the Ghost Whisperer's crew. I finaly had a quality that would maket his story different. Now whenever the Ghost Whisperer is on i can't help but smile. ( except fort he times that creepy ghost whose eyes and mouth had been stitched up. Who can smile when that girl is seen?) Anyway on with the story sorry if anyone got annoyed because of my ranting.**

**Percy pov**

For the last few days I had been training as hard as humanly possible trying to get ready for my quest. I found cabin 13's library. The place is so awesome cabin 6 (the Athena cabin for those who don't remember) would be jelous. Since I had been claimed by Hades majority of the camp is avoiding me at all costs. Cabin 14 acts normal around me but not very friendy. My best friends are Annabeth, Chris, Clarisse and the Stolls. Ares cabin likes me a lot since they think Luke is a pompous brat who constantly whines about gods not being proper parents. They were beyond happy when i put him in his place.

A lot of people think children of Ares are violent jerks but they are a great family. A family they count you as a part of once you get in their good books. The only other people who didn't judge me because of my parentage were the nature spirits and the satyrs.

My friends helped me with training. Annabeth taught me more about monsters and their weaknesses and archery, Clarisse and her cabin helped me with weapons and all types of combat, the Stolls taught me how to lie better, how to be sneaky, how to act, how to trick monsters and most importantly how to make deals with monsters, gods etc. while Chris read about my Powers and me advise on what to watch out for. Grover gave me lessons on first aid and surviving in the wilderness.

The ghosts i saw all the time helped me too. My dead siblings explained about my Powers and showed me how to use them better, using less energy. Some dead soldiers and people like that thought me moves and techniques the Ares cabin didn't know about. As a result i had a unique fighting style. Clarisse and Annabeth say it's a mix of Spartan and Roman swordfighting techniques. It made it harder for my oponent to guess my next move. What made the fight tricky is that i could use my other hand to do some real damage unlike the other fighter who couldn't do much with their other hand.

On the fifth day of my training i had came a lot of way. I could summon ten undead soldier without breaking a sweat and i could shadow travel twice in a row. I learned to manipulate shadows and the riches to my advantage. I could summon rocks and stuff but as cool as it would be i can't control my oponent's weapon or armour because they are made of celestial bronze. Of cource i could control celestial bronze but it was very risky.

These thoughts ran through my mind as i tried to improve my skills with the dagger Clarisse gifted me when i finally managed to beat her in a duel without using my Powers. So far other than swords i could use daggers and spears/javelins. I could do archery but let's face it even if i aced at archery i wouldn't be using that particular skill much. I heard footsteps from behind me and turned faster than wind. At the point of my dagger was Grover.

" Blaa-aha can you please lower it?"

" Sorry bro you startled me a bit. So what's up?"

" Chiron wants to see you." As soon as the words left his mouth i knew what was happening. I was getting my quest. We went to the big house without talking. We entered and saw Chiron sitting by the fire in his wheelchair. He was deep in thought and didn't notice us come in. He turned to us when i cleared my throat.

" Ah Percy come and have a seat." I did as he asked." Do you know the reason I called you?"

" To give me the quest to find the master bolt." I stated in a clear and confident voice i mastered. Chiron and Grover exchanged looks.

" How do you know that my boy?"

" My father informed me of the situation. I know Zeus thinks father stole it but it's bullshit." The sky rumbled.

" Perce it's not wise to insult Zeus' thoughts especially when he is out for your blood." Grover warned me.

" I figured he would blame me."

" Percy you have to understand. Hades sent many dangerous monsters to kill his daughter. He is the reason Thalia is a tree. Hades sent the monsters because of the broken oath. But now he finds Hades broket he oath as well. Wouldn't you be offended."

"Did father say it?"

" Say what?"

" That he sent those monsters after Thalia because of the broken oath."

" No but he had to have a reason to send monsters after someone. The oath could have been the only answer."

" Did Zeus have a reson to banish my father to the Underworld and practicaly disowning him from the family. Okay that's not a reason to send monsters after an innocent person but Zeus doesthe same. Harming innocents without a reason. Could it have been his reason to send monsters after Thalia? So that he would understand. Or maybe just maybe he had a good reason to. A reason that you don't know or don't dare to revial." I stated coldly.

" We have matters to discuss." Said Chiron looking uncomfotable. He knew something i could see it in his eyes but i decided to let it go. For now. There are matters that are higher on my list right now.

" So the quest. What do we know?"

" A cyclops and a sea monster attacked you. These would point at Poseidon. He must have had someone steal the bolt. Everyoe knew Zeus would blame Hades. He has more reasons than anyone else. Poseidon had always been loyal to his family Why he would do it isn't clear. Maybe he had had enought. Reached that point he didn't care what it took to fix Zeus' rule."

" So where is the bolt?"

" We suspect it's hidden in the underworld."

" Are you implying my dad is helping the thief?" I asked in a dangerous voice. It felt wrong to say Poseidon so i said the thief. I had that feeling. It didn't make sense. Chiron's eyes widened.

" No i am not. But someone is trying to blame you so the best place would be the underworld. The Olypians can't g oto the underworld and someone could easily say Hades was caught red handed." I calmed a bit after hearing this.

" Okay i except the quest. What should i do?"

" First you should consult the oracle. You will find her upstairs." I went to the attic to the oracle. There i saw a mummy of a girl. I could tell she had been dead for a long time. The mummy was no more than a sheat to a spirit. One beyond my control, the oracle of Delphi. She silently urged me to ask.

" What is my prophecy?"**( Now you guys are going to have tol ive with my nonexistant poetry skills. Sorry.)**

They shall go to West to seek the stolen

Shall they find the stolen and the treacherous twin

For you have helped his favourite he will help you

The son shall find his true self and find his way in his teritory

Beware of what you try in vain

I wanted to use a little colorfull language or brake someyhing or question the oracle. But i didn't do any of those things. They would be useless. I went downstairs and felt some people nearby. Of cource. But i kept quiet and recited the prophecy when Chiron asked then i told my friends to Show themselves. They came out of their hiding place with sheepish smiles on their faces.

" So who is up for and adventure with me and Grover?" Nobody questioned my desition to bring Grover. We all knew he needed a quest. After our discussion we decided that Annabeth was the best choice much to her delight. Underworld here we come.

**So it's done for now. It took longer than i expected. I will update as soon as posibble. Pinky promise.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Guys I am using every chance I get this week 'cause I won't be able to update next week. I am going to Greece for a Project next weekend. And after that my exams are starting so I won't have much time but I will make sure to update.**

**Annabeth pov**

I was so happy when Percy chose me for his quest. We were heading down the hill to meet Argus and go to New York.

" Hey guys wait up." Someone yelled behind us. With satisfaction I saw that it was Luke. He ran up to us carrying a box.

" Percy listen I know we had a bad start but I want to make it up to you. These shoes are from my father, Hermes. Maia!" He said and wings sprouted out of the shoes. I had been nagging him about his situation with Percy. This was obviously his effort to befriend him. I smiled at them. Percy looked unsure but excepted the shoes anyway.

We said goodby to Chiro and Luke and got into the van.

" So what are we going to do with these?" Percy asked pointing the shoes.

" Well use them obviously." I said to him.

" Uh Annabeth. I am the son of Hades whom Zeus thinks he had stolen his bolt. If I fly with those shoes I will never get to leave dad 's domain." Oh he had a point. He looked at me and sighed.

" Look I'm trying k. I am trying to get along with Luke. When we return to camp we can worry about that. Let's concantrate on this quest now." He reasoned with me.

**Percy pov**

After my conversation with Annabeth I gave the shoes to Grover. We arrived at the bus terminal shortly after that. We got on the bus with the tickets we got from Chiron. After we went to our seats i felt realy tired and fell asleep as we left New York. Of cource i had a dream.

In my dream I was in an underwater cave. It was realy beautiful with colorfull corals and other stuff you would expect to see under the sea. Breathtaking jewels covered the walls of the cave. Everywhere looked bluish green. The only thing out of place was the black haired man with his back to me. He was tall and was wearing bronze Greek armour. Then he turned to me and I saw what he looked like.

He had an angular face. His eyes were sea blue and he had a bronze tan. His eyes lit up when they landed on me. He looked somewhat familiar. Something about him made me feel safe and just so achingly familiar.

" Hello Percy it's so good to finally meet you in person." He said.

" Umm it's nice to meet you too but who are you?" I asked. I had a guess but it was just impossible. He looked like he could be Poseidon but he couldn't be. He blamed me and dad fort he master bolt's theft. So why in the name of the Underworld he would be happy see me?

" I am Poseidon, your grandfather." What grandfather? But as much as I wouldn't want to belive it I could kinda see it. Mom definetly had his eyes. The same sea blue color. She also had the same bronze tan. The one I inherited as well.

" Bu-but didn't you steal the bolt and hid it in the Underworld?"

" What? Who told you that lie?"

" Wait wait wait you'r saying you didn't do it? Didn't you take mom?"

" You are a smart boy I'm sure you figured out by now that your mother is my daughter. I took her when the minotaur attacked to save her. Besides my trident is stolen as well. I thought int he first place that it was Hades's doing. But when I realised who you were I knew it was another force that wants us to weaken. I will try to convince Zeus to not declare war. But if it fails I Will side with Hades in the war."

" Why didn't you tell anyone that your trident was stolen?"

" Nobody would care when drama queen's bolt is missing. Besides unlike Zeus there are many sea deities that would try to take over the moment my trident's absance was known. Zeus doesn't have that problem. You will find both weapons in the underworld since they planned to blame Hades. You should be able to feel them in the Underworld since their power is foreign to the Underworld. Since you are connected to the sea it will be easier for you to find my trident. Also the monsters didn't find your mother because I blocked her Powers since she doesn't need or want them we decided to give them to you. You will have Powers over my domains like any child of mine would and just as strong as them. Use them well my grandson." For a while we talked then Poseidon said:

" It's time for you to wake up, I sense something will happen soon. Don't worry I will keep her in my palace during your quest so Zeus can't harm her." After he said that I woke up. For a couple minutes it was fine then I felt something. Oh gods. I looked around trying to think of a way out of what was gonna happen very very soon. That was when my eyes landed on the emergency brake. I immediately pulled it stopping the bus.,

" Out of the bus now!" I yelled. Everyone left the bus. Just as Annabeth, Grover and I threw ourselves out lightning struck the bus.

" Come on we must continue. The mist always makes the demigods look responsible for bad stuff unless someone else manipulates it." Said Annabeth and we ran away.

**I know it's not my best work but in my timezone it's realy late and I just returned from a celebration. My favorite cousin passed his last lesson and finished collage. I'm so proud of him. See you later guys and please if you have time take a minute to write a review. I really do appreciate it.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey guys I'm back. The MUN conference was great. I met a lot of cool people, made many friends. Awesome isn't it? Anyways other than that I was sick but had a realy colorful week. BTW I am dedicating this chapter to my English teacher Miss D for being the coolest teacher ever ( do you know any other teacher who dyed their hair blue) and my roommates. They were both great. On with the chapter Cause if I keep it going it will be realy long.**

**Percy pov**

We were going through the woods in case some mortal thought we were responsible for what happened to the bus. Untill we know what the mist made the mortals see we will stay in the shadows. As you can guess it's perfectly okay with me. But for some strange reason I feel like Annabeth and Grover won't be managing as well as I will. Okay fine you got me. Not some strangr reason because it's night and they are already having troubles. As in they keep running into trees and have problems with tree branches.

Who would think a son of Hades would be more comfortable in the nature than a satyr. Then again it probably will change tomorrow morning when they will have it easier but when the light is annoying me. Don't get me wrong I don't have anything against light it's just that I'm more comfortable in the dark, hidden in the shadows. I'm also more powerful at night.

After walking for a long while and getting away from the scene we came across um somewhere. It looks like some kind of shop but I wasn't too sure. Not like I could read the sign.

" What in the name of my father does it say?" I asked my friends. Annabeth just shook her head. Right she has dyslexia as well.

" It says Auntie Em's Gynome Emporium **(I know I probably spelled that in correctly)**." Said Grover.

" Then why do we smell food?" I asked impatiently.

" Maybe they sell food as well." Reasoned Annabeth.

" Then let's go in and ask for some food." I said and walked in without waiting for a response making it clear that whatever they said I was going in. They followed me without a choice. When I pushed the door open a bell rung. As soon as the bell was sounded a woman came from the back. She smiled when she saw us.

" What are you doing out this late my dears?" she asked us.

" We were on a camping trip with our school but we lost our way. We were wondering if you had any food." I said politely. For a second Annabeth and Grover looked surprised but caught on before Auntie Em could see it and played along.

" This meal is on the house for you children." She said. We said our thanks as she lead us to the back garden where there were tables and food machines. Then she went inside to prepare food for us.

" That was a good lie Death Boy." Annabeth said.

"Thanks and Death Boy realy. I have quite a lot of experience lying to pretty much anyone Wise Girl." I answered back. I know Wise Girl isn't exactly an insult but I wasn't trying to insult her. Death Boy isn't exactly an insult either. We just gave eachother nicknames. For a while we chatted aimlesly trying to get our minds of the quest even for a short while. Auntie Em brought our food and by gods it was awesome. We immediately started eating. Grover seemed to hasitate like he was unsure about something. Well not like the food is poisoned, right. Right? Oh gods what if the food is poisoned. I'm getting paranoid. Not like an old woman would want to poison three kids. After pushing my doubts away I continued stuffing my face with food- I mean eating.

Strangely Auntie Em just watched as we ate. I wondered how could she keep her face covered while it was so hot.

" What's this hissing sound?" asked Grover.

" I think you are hearing the food machines dear." Auntie Em reasoned. " But your hearing is quite remarkable."

" Thanks ma'am." Said Grover nervously. He seemed realy nervous now that I think about it. Soon we finished eating. As we were about to leave Auntie Em call out.

" Can I take a Picture before you leave as a memory?" She said. It sounded quite reasonable but I had a bad feeling about this. Then again she had been kind to us and gave us food when we needed it waiting a minute for her to take a Picture wasn't such a big thing. I shared a look with Annabeth and Grover. Annabeth seemed to be having a similar train of thoughts if not the same one. Grover on the other hand looked like he wanted to get out of here as soon as possible.

" Well a Picture shouldn't be a problem but we have to be quick they will be looking for us." I said after swalowing hard. Something was realy wrong and I had to figure it out fast. As we looked for a place to give a pose we saw the statue of a satyr.

" Wow it looks like my uncle Ferdinand." Grover said. As we stood waiting for her to take the Picture I saw she didn't have a camera. Then saw her reaching to her veil. It clicked şn my head. Of cource. It was Medusa.

" Guys run and don't look into her eyes." I yelled and toke cover. As I was running I ran into Annabeth.

" We have to fight her but how?" She said to me.

" I have an idea but I need you to distract her for a while. Can you do that?" I said a plan forming in my head. She put her hat on turned invisible and took of running. Perfect. Medusa will hear her but won't be able to see her. It'll get her confused big time.

As Medusa stood in front of a shadow looking for Annabeth. Just what I needed. I made Lethe appear in my hand and commanded the shadows to Wrap around her effectively pinning her to the ground. After making sure her face is burried to the ground I ran to her and cut her head off before she can do anything finishing the fight instantly then collapsed out of exhustion.

**I know I'm not exactly an expert on the fighting parts but I am a considerably fresh author. I started writing this stuf barely six months ago maybe not even that long. It will get better. My skills will eventualy improve. Anyway I am planning on finishin " Who He Truely Is" soon. I just don't know how soon. I will finish my other stories ASAP and take a short brake from this series when I finish this cause I'm teaming with ideas for new stories. See you next week and tell me what you think. If anyone wants to give advice please feel free to give it.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey guys sorry fort he wait but I was a little bussy with school newspaper. And guess what they chose me as the (not so) lucky person to have an inteview with our deputy manager. But guys nobody went through the trouble to write one sentence as advice on how to write the fighting scenes or review except one guest. Not cool. I wouldn't mind it if you didn't login and reviewed as a guest. I care about and at least consider all my reader's ideas. The pen name just helps with dedications and stuff. I was realy upset when only one person reviewed for the last chapter after I spent hours trying to write it properly. Anyway I'll just write the chapter.**

**Percy pov**

I woke up to see Grover and Annabeth looking at me worriedly. I groaned and sat up. Memories of the fight came back to me.

"What happened to you we thought you were injured." Said Annabeth.

" Relax I just used a new power to end it as safely as possible but it took much of my energy so I collapsed due to exhaustion. So this is what we will do. I will search Medusa's Office, Annabeth can you look for food thank you , Grover we need you to scout the area for monsters or anything. Let's get going." Through my instructions I didn't even stop for them to say anything and as soon as I finished my speach I went to look for Medusa's Office.

In the Office I found there weren't a lot except Medusa's records, some Money- mortal and otherwise- and boxes of Hermes express Cargo overnight. Going through the records I found Underworld's adress. Apperantly Persophane likes to decorate her garden with statues. For the first and most likely the last time I'm thankful to have a psyhco step-mother. I grabbed the adress, all the Money I could find then turned to the boxes and had an idea. I grabbed one of the boxes along with the everything the other things and headed back to meet my companions.

When I got back I picked up Medusa's head, put it in a box and mailed it to Mount Olympus. I wonder what Zeus will think when he opens the box and find Medusa's head. Grover looked really surprised, opening and closing his mouth. He resembled to a fish like that. And there is Annabeth giving me her sharpest glare. Great.

" Why in the name of Hades did you do it Dead Brain?" I frowned, unlike her other nickname this was insulting. Like calling me brain dead but involving my parentage as well.

" My dear uncle sent me wellcome to the family gift twice and I thought I would return the favour." Was my reply." Come on let's get out of here." We left Medusa's place and after a lşttle walking we found a place to set up camp for a while. We decided to take turns in informing eachother about what we found. Grover was first since we wanted to know why he had a podle with him. He explained that the podle Gladiola ran from his home and his family was offering a reward to whomever found him. He didn't want to back but would if it would help us.

I explained them about what ı found in Medusa 's Office and Annabeth said she found enough food for breakfast tomorrow. We planned to get the reward Money from Gladiola's family adding it with the Money Chiron gave us and the Money I took from Medusa we would buy train tickets for as long as we could go then we would figure something out.

I volunteered to take the first watch. So far nothing happened and I started to play with my headband and ring which were actually my replica Helm of Darkness and sword. I found out that my helmet could turn into a black headband and the third engraving on my ring was ancient Atlantean. I think Lady Styx knew I was from the sea long before anyone did.

After a while Grover woke up and volunteered to take the watch but I refused. Then he started to play a soft melody on his reedpipes and I was falling asleep. My last thought was that he must have used a sleeping spell on me.

**Slightly shorter than usual I know but it was more of a filler chapter and my thoughts were a bit interrupted since I started this chapter a few weeks ago but never had the time to finish. Next chapter will be longer and will have more action in it. BTW I'm trying to finish my previous stories to have time to write new ones. I have some many ideas it's almost annoying. I want to write them all but it would take a LONG LONG time to write them all. See you later and please if you have any advice on writing the fighting scenes don't hasitate to give cause I'm kinda new to it. And review pretty please?**


	10. Chapter 10

**Guys I'm realy sorry about the wait. My summer brake started but I'm taking a few extra lessons in the form of introduction to academic writing and introduction to transnational studies. These are collage courses and I am a to-be-sophmore so you get the Picture … I think. Also you may want to blame my dance teacher for the wait because during school time the only day I could write was friday and guess what was the day we had reharsals on. Friday of cource, it just had to be friday. And to think majority of the group (including me) didn't even want to take part in that dance ( or any other dance for that matter, we were the voleyball group. And I'll shut up now.**

**Percy pov**

After all of us woke up we went to buy train tickets. Of cource we got the least comfortable places to get it cheaper and cover more ground. We decided to keep one hundred bucks to buy food and other necessities. We got tickets all the way to Las Vegas. Then … hopefully we will figure something out. Maybe if we don't run into too many monsters I will have the energy to shadow travel us to Los Angeles. See under normal circumstances (when you are alone and relatively healthy) distance doesn't matter when you shadow travel. Only the risk pf ending up at some random place. But if you don't have enough practise and/or power when you try to transport more people distance does matter.**( I know what you think but look at it like that, if distance mattered with shadow traveling then how the hell Nico managed to have " a few accidental trips to China.")** On the train whenever I fell asleep I saw some weird pit at where I knew was underworld. Even if I wasn't the son of Hades the spirits of the dead was a dead give away.**( I know terrible pun but it wasn't on purpose)**

**Annabeth's pov ( you didn't see that coming? Neither did I. But I realised I had no idea how to write the whole deal with Echidna so Can you guys just … fill in the blanks?)**

While we were getting the train tickets dead head made a good point about not buying tickets with all our Money and keeping some for the necessities. When we were in the train he kept tossing and trashing in his sleep but never said anything about nightmares. Though at times I would hear him muttering about the underworld, the spirits of the dead and other things that were too low for me to understand.

When the train finally stopped I dragged the boys to see the Gateway Arch. Grover looked like he didn't want to agree but agreed when Percy gave in. He said he was only going because he needed to move and I couldn't help but agree with him. It was just way too crampt in there. A big no no for demigods.

When we were having a tour I kept telling them about the amazing piece of achitecture. Grover's eyes were glazed and Percy pretended not to listen but I knew better. He was actually intrested but that maybe because undergroud building activities and tunnels were involved. You never know with him.

After we saw the top and ready to leave it was almost time for this place to close. We got in the elevator but there wasn't enough space for percy so he just sent us down and waited for the next tour. But the next group never came. Instead the Arch was on fire and we couldn't find Percy, he was most likely still there. We waited for how long I don't know but I jumped three feet in air when I heard a voice behind me say:

" Hey guys." I turned around to find Percy. He looked fine for the most part just his shirt was burnt a bit. He dragged us away as the place started to swarm with cops. When we were back at the train he told us about the fight with Echidna and told us about being Poseidon's grandson after making both of us swear on Styx not to tell anyone before the time was right. Apperantly Poseidon cared enough to grace us with an easy way out of the underworld as he sent Percy pearls that can be used to get out of the underworld. But I don't understand why there were four pearls.

We barely had any time to catch our breaths after we got in the train. I was very greatful to make it there without any other problems seeing it would probably make us miss the train. I kept praying that nothing would go wrong but I couldn't help this feeling that something was very off about this quest. After all if it wasn't Poseidon then who did this and why are they trying to start a war?

**This one is done. I know it could use more action but still I'm doing my best and I had been dropping hints left, right and center. Still it's probably easier for me to see them as I am the one who is writing them. But I assure you this story is going where you never saw it coıming. Also do you think I should add something about Pery being smart to the summary? And guy I started a new story do you think I should be dramatic or a normal? Can tell me what you think about it all and of cource this story? I would appreciate it. See you next time.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Guys please don't pelt me with tomatoes form y long absence. I had the collage classes I wrote about and barely had time to write anything but weird essays about human rights and stuff. And now I'm in U.S. for summer school. I am writing on my teachers computer now so you may want to give her a mental thank you. I don't think another teacher would lend me their computer. Anyway on with the chapter.**

**Percy POV**

We finally arrived Denver but we stil had to find a way to Los Angeles.

"What do we do?" Grover asked me and Annabeth.

"Well I think we should IM the camp." Annabeth said.

"Then we have to find a car wash or a fountain but fountain would be risky so let's stick with the car wash instead. Afterwords we could grab some food at a restaurant before looking for a way to g oto Los Angeles." I suggested.

We found a nearby car wash to IM. Grover turned the water on and created the rainbow. Annabeth prayed to the goddess as I watched them seeing it was my first time actually seeing an IM. The mist started to change and formed an image of the camp. I was happy to see the camp but not so happy to see the guy on the other end. Of cource it just had to be Luke. No matter Annabeth said I couldn't trust him. Something about him was … wrong. Just plain wrong. His very presence made me alert. But I spoke to him none the less.

He told us about campers starting to pick sides and Poseidon supporting Hades was revealed. Aphrodite , Ares, Apollo, Artemis were definately supporting Poseidon and Hades. Zeus had at least Hera and Athena. It was obvious. Athena always supported Zeus plus she hated Poseidon. Ares hated Athena and wanted be on the same side as Aphrodite. Aphrodite was born of the sea and didn't approve of Zeus' ways which consisted of making sure he was never dethroned and chose power over things that mattered more. Same went for Apollo. Atemis stood by him shared his beliefs and wanted him to pay for haming so many innocent girls.

When a car playing music so loud that could be mistaken as a night club entered the car wash. Annabeth went to take care of it dragging Grover with her which made him complain about girls being impossible to understand and grumpy. Let's just say he should have seen that slap coming. What really bothered me though was being alone with Luke. I'm pretty sure she did that on purpose.

I wanted to just braket he conversation and grab a bite with my team then find a way to the underworld. But no I couldn't do that. I just had to talk to that jerk. We proceeded to a tight conversation after that point. I did my best to keep it civil till the mesage came to an end.

I thanked the gods when the message ended and went to find my friends. When I found them Annabeth was engaged in a yelling with a weird guy while Grover tried to ignore the dirty looks he got from whom I guessed was the guys girlfriend.

When I interrupted the fight Annabeth looked ready to chop him into pieces and the guy looked like he was wishing he had a baseball bat with him. I soothed Annabeth in Ancient Greek as I dragged her out to a diner with Grover.

When we arrived we sat at a booth and waited for a waiter. A few minutes later a girl in her mid twenties came to take our orders. But before we could say anything a huge bike with a loud engine driven by a buff man pulled over. Everyone acknowladged him like he was an important person. Strangely he came and sat with us right next to Annabeth who wasn't exactly pleased with the arrangement.

Suddenly I recognised him. He was Ares the god of war and the father of majority of my friends.

"Hey." He greeted us.

" Hello Lord Ares, what do we owe this pleasure if you don't mind me asking?" I said to him carefully. He made a wave with his hand as if to say drop the formalities.

" I heard prayers from all my kids telling how great you were, how you taught that upstart Castellan his place and to help you on your quest. I want to help you but it would be risky for you to get help from me without doing me a favour. Luckily such a situation has showed up. And it's in Denver too. I need you to get me my shield from a water park. I forgot it there after a meeting with Aphrodite at the love ride. But be carefull there Hephaestos must have set up many traps in there. I have no idea what that old cripple is up to but I doubt it's anything good." He said the last part with some worry in his voice.

Many of the gods made life much harder and here was one who was trying to help us. I had no intention of throwing his kindness back at his face. Plus he was my friends' father so I wanted to help him. He was one of dad's allies too. His shield was important. We had the time, we could use the help and he even had the decency to warn us too. Even though he had an aura that made people angry I warmed up to him real quick.

" Yes Lord Ares we accept your task. We would be honored to help you." I said to him as Grover nodded furiously wanting to get into gods' good boks after the insident with Thalia. Ares smiled at us then ordered us A LOT OF food, paid the waitress and dissapeared as quickly as he appeared.

**This chapter is over and my english teacher scolded me for not updating my stories. Honestly I think she would take it beter if I didn't do my homework. Told you guys she was cool before. For anyone who missed that note she is very cool. See you guys later and remember to review. Love you guys.**


End file.
